User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for October 12, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. It's been two weeks since the last update and I really wish I had more to report to y'all than I do. The "side project" I was working on at my workplace wound up taking a great deal more time last week than I had anticipated, and between that and events in real life last week, I wasn't able to get a great deal done (being placed on a committee at work - and then becoming the team captain of that committee - didn't help matters one iota). After the last update on September 28th, I did get a stat block built for the Andorran Raptor-class stealth sloop and added the sizable block of terms from the previous week's translation work. I also managed to get a read-through of Chapter 7.0 completed that day, something else I mentioned in the last update. That read-through generated 33 more new terms and 43 more reverse terms, which were added along with the rest of the list on that same day. Work on the Raptor-class went by pretty quickly and the ship was easy to knock out - the challenge there lied with the fact that the ship was so small that she didn't have enough slots to accommodate all of its armament. I had to cut either its guns or its missiles if I wanted to keep it as a capital ship; ultimately I went with the missiles, though as I'm typing this out I have thought of a potential solution that would allow the craft to have its full original stats, if I don't open up a can of worms by doing so. I also knocked out a stats block for the Andorran Kestrel fighter/bomber this last week; my intent had been to do the Zodiac-class carrier but I need the fighter stats from all three Andorran fighter types on the page before I'll be able to wrap it up. The tricky bit of the Kestrel was the MAS hardpoint system (which as I recall gave me some serious headaches with a WC-based strategy game I was working on back in 1998, a game that ultimately failed spectacularly); ultimately I went with a combined Light Ordnance, Heavy Ordnance and Special Weapons Station to emulate the necessary functioning of the craft. Ultimately I feel that both craft are reasonably faithful to Dan Hung's original designs, and I think I may have expanded on the versatility of the Kestrel design as well. Some work on Elegy took place on October 1st, and this past week has seen a fair amount of work on translation in Chapter 2.0 of the campaign. I'm sorry to report that work on Chapter 2.1 stalled completely these past two weeks, with no work done there whatsoever. Translation work in Scene Five was fairly pronounced, though, with syntactic reviews of all the remaining text blocks seeing completion (a whopping sixteen were completed this past Tuesday alone) and two of those blocks seeing later full translation before the week was out, with significant progress completed on a third block of translation. As of this morning, 21 blocks of text out of 49 are complete in Scene Five, with one translation in progress. A total of eleven new terms were added to the lexicon this week with nine terms re-purposed, with a total of 51 new reverse terms. As a side project this past week, I did go ahead and do a translation of Alfred Lord Tennyson's "The Charge of the Light Brigage" and put it up on the Revised Discussion thread at the CIC. As I mentioned on that thread, probably the most interesting part of that translation to do was the conversion of distance from "Half a League" into the Kilrathi equivalent, also accounting for the change from base-10 to base-8 numbering systems. One last thing that happened late this past week was a decision I made to begin work on a VASSAL module for the Wing Commander CCG. That work is in its preliminary stages right now; I've been mainly concerning myself with gathering images, re-familiarizing myself with the rules and thinking about what features I'll want to have added to the module. A discussion thread on the topic is up at the CIC; I have pretty much all of the art assets for the game at this point and my main concern at the moment is cleaning up the edges of those images; as of this morning, I've completed that work on 117 cards, an even three-eights of the entire set. I myself and looking forward to having the completed; I've played the CCG exactly once in my entire life, and that with a certifiable nutcase who didn't want to play with Power Points (it was torp the enemy carrier or else; needless to say that game ended in stalemate). The opportunity to play with guys who actually played/loved that game appeals to me greatly, and I'm looking forward to them toasting my backside with a big fiery ball that's visible from space... Okay - Plan for this week: I have a committee meeting early in the week and I know I'm losing Friday to RL, so it's liable to be a short and unproductive week. I'll continue the translation work in Elegy 2.0, try to pick up work in Chapter 2.1 again, and continue working on the CCG as much as time allows. My big side project at work is essentially done at this point; there's a little bit left to do but if it cuts into any of my time for projects, it'd probably affect the CCG the most. I anticipate the CCG mod going quickly once I get the pictures cleaned up, though, so I don't think that will be too big of a deal. I will also be adding the terms from this week's translations, and the Aces craft of the week will be the Andorran Jaeger, another one needed for the Zodiac (and probably the only fighter craft in their arsenal that isn't the name of a bird of prey). I do need to examine the idea I had this morning a little more closely and judge what effects it would have, and then take another look at the Raptor and Kestrel to see how much it would affect those two designs. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on October 19th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts